


Putting Out the Old Flame

by CreatorZaruel (orphan_account)



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Dominance, Dominatrix, F/F, Femslash, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Humiliation, Lesbian Sex, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 17:31:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18266084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/CreatorZaruel
Summary: Yennefer reluctantly runs into her old boyfriend Istredd, Philippa of course has a few choice words for him.





	Putting Out the Old Flame

**Author's Note:**

> A request from @shyshadowfox on tumblr. Let me know what you guys think as always, i heavily encourage any feedback at all. If you'd like to request anything feel free i'm easiest to reach over on my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/CreatorZaruel) @creatorzaruel

Yennefer and Philippa were nearing the end of their trip through the north and approaching the foothills of the dragon mountains. Ever since their budding romance onboard the ship that would double as their groups headquarters versus the wild hunt. It was a tough ordeal to be sure but after the events people managed to find their next purpose, some easier than others.

Ciri of course had adopted the path of the witcher, moving through god knows where slaying god knows what. She had taken to life quite well, finally able to do what she wanted to do and absorbing all the consequences that came to it. Keira had gone on a journey with Lambert much to the surprise of everyone. What wasn’t quite so surprising though is that Geralt and Triss had finally moved on together to Kovir, finally being able to enjoy the slow harmonic life that Geralt had dreamt of for so long.

Yennefer and Philippa though had a rockier foundation to go off, it had taken months of arguing to convince Philippa that her role in the world had diminished. As much as she wanted to reform the lodge, nobody else really did and they simply didn’t have the political capital on the continent to achieve it. Emhyr would be the first to put dimeritium chains around their necks and control them again, leaving them all in the same position that Fringilla was in. It was sad, but it was time for Philippa to face it, the lodge was dead and it was best it stayed that way.

Compromise is the backbone of any relationship though and instead of retiring quality in some inch of the world they would carve themselves they had decided to traverse it instead, going from town to town, country to country and eventually even continent to continent. They would go as far north as they could, experience however amount of the land past the dragon mountains as they wished and go elsewhere.

“Surely we could’ve simply conjured a better carriage than this” Philippa moaned as she adjusted herself again, the hard wood of the carriage not exactly doing wonders for her back. Yennefer put her book down and waved her hand causing a low aura of white light to envelop it, before Philippa knew it a cushion had appeared beneath her something she wasn’t sure if she was even grateful for.

“We’ll have to make a stop Narok, collect ourselves for the journey through the mountains” Immediately Yennefer put her book down and met Philippa’s gaze, “Something the matter?” Philippa asked as she found Yennefer’s hand in her own.

“Do you remember me telling you about Val?”

“Ah yes one of your old flames”

“Yes, one of my old “flames”, he’s quite rational so we shouldn’t expect too much trouble, I don’t think he’s quite moved on though” Philippa laughed wildly, her voice bouncing off the wooden walls of their carriage, even causing their driver to turn if only for a minute.

“He probably thinks you’re still with Geralt?” Yennefer nodded meekly, and Philippa let out another roar of laughter.

“He’s going to be in quite a surprise when he sees us together” Philippa said, wiping a tear from her eye. Yennefer stayed in a sullen silence, only nodding to agree. She wasn’t too surprised that the whole situation didn’t bother Philippa. What did bother her however was how they hadn’t really told anyone of their relationship. The cover of them simply wanting to explore more about magic was a good one and it did have some truth to it. She did let her mind wander however when she was alone, to times where she would be introducing Philippa as her girlfriend to their little group of eccentric friends. How they would all react when they would see the two raven haired sorceresses holding hands.

Their carriage continued its journey through the regions of Kovir, snow gracing their view of the beautiful countryside. Philippa had rested her head on Yennefer’s shoulder and drifted soundly to sleep, trying to recoup a bit of her energy before they would land in Norak. The further and further they got from Kovir the more the dragon mountains came into view, impossibly tall with their peaks matching the clouds below. It looked as if the mountains themselves pierced the heavens, only the sky knowing what was at the peak.

Yennefer was transfixed on her surrounding the only distraction she had was Philippa’s breathing on top of her. She looked down towards her companion, strands of black hair covering Philippa’s quite pretty face. Philippa only seemed to exude this kind of beauty while she slept, when she was awake it was her dominance and attitude that Yennefer found most appealing.

“You should get some sleep too miss, we won’t be at Norak for another few hours” Their carriage driver said. They were happy they chose the dwarf in the end, he hadn’t bothered them all journey and kept to himself. His vehicle could use some work but truthfully it was Yennefer and Philippa’s taste’s that had to meet him, not the other way around. They had travelled east from Kaer Morhen and found a dwarf along the way offering a ride in exchange for coin, something Yennefer and Philippa had plenty of. He hadn’t even bothered to tell them his name, simply travelling along the long roads with his cat that was as silent as him.

“Thank you, I don’t believe you’ve told us your name”

“Skyrpen, there’s no reason to exchange names, I doubt this is going to the memorable part of your weekend ahead” The dwarf said seemingly inconsequentially, Yennefer found his words of course rather odd but thought nothing of them. He had probably just heard her and Philippa talking about her ex. She was a little disappointed though, dwarves were typically known for their cheerfulness and at this point she could certainly use some.

She let herself doze off along with Philippa, a perfect scene of two women, who let their soft features take the place of their usual striking ones. Sunlight came through the cracks of the carriage directly on them, they both knelt on each other peacefully, the sounds of winter winds sending them off to sleep.

***  
Philippa was the first to stir as their carriage came to a halt, sounds of murmuring surrounded her and she met the eyes of their chauffeur.

“We’re here have a good stay-”

“Remain here with here a small while longer, I’ll return shortly” Philippa’s body then started to contort and morph, growing feathers and becoming smaller and smaller until she became an owl. The man raised an eyebrow in curiosity, but she flew off before he could vocalize his shock, she flew over the town until she found the tallest peak in the form of a church of eternal fire. From the skies the city seemed to small, just over half the size of Novigrad, if that. The mountains enveloped the town in a low fog but that wouldn't matter much for what she was about to do.

Once she was on top of the church she shifted back into her human form, the cold immediately making itself apparent with shivers and goosebumps going through her. She found her center though and focused her magic into a single small ball, it whirled violently in her grasp and with a few words uttered in elder speech the ball imploded, sending a wave throughout the city. It went over every building until one let out a small, feeble, green light. The spell was a sort of a magic echolocation, designed to find other magic users within a varying radius, non-magic users wouldn’t be disrupted but those who were would involuntarily and most of the time, without noticing, ping their location to the caster.

She made a mental note of the building and its surroundings and made her way back to Yennefer. The same devious feelings that were ever present in Philippa had found their way back, this time they had what she could only see as a romantic purpose, whether or not it originated in a cruel curiosity was something she would find out later.

She made her way back to her carriage where she was met by a now awake Yennefer, standing arms crossed.

This should be fun Philippa thought to herself as she landed and morphed back into her regular, human, form.

“Enjoy your flight?” Yennefer said through purse lips.

“Can’t say I did, it’s much too cold” Philippa retorted with just as much contempt. One thing Yennefer could say she missed about Geralt was their arguing. She was used to winning and that was not something Philippa would give her easily.

“Thank you dwarf, have a safe trip back” Philippa said as she took Yennefer’s hand into her own and walked down the path into the village. Skyrpen watched for a moment as the two women disappeared into the fog before he got out his cask of ale and took one large swig to warm himself.

“What an interesting pair” He muttered to himself before he cracked the reigns on his horse, causing them to jolt and gallop back down the path.

“Come, there’s a tavern here that’s bound to have a bed” Philippa practically commanded. Yennefer followed her lead and gripped her hand tight, it was nice, being able to express their relationship in public. Philippa obviously didn’t care who knew but Yennefer didn’t know that, after being with one person for so long she simply began overthinking things leading her down this anxiety filled rabbit hole of secrecy.

***  
A tall man draped in a black silk cloak walked through the mists of a village in Narok, the white fog sliding off his almost royal like clothes. He moved swiftly through the town, back straight, posture noble. He eventually came to a rather indistinct tavern where he entered and immediately took a seat at the bar.

“The usual, Val?” The barkeep asked as he finished cleaning out a glass. The cloaked man pulled down his hood to reveal his slick, black hair coupled with bright grey eyes.

“That would be lovely, thank you” Istredd said sharply as watched the barkeep pour out a small glass of wine, taken from a bottle reserved just for Istredd. He handed the glass to Istredd who took his first small sip.

“Long day?” The barkeep asked generically as he went about his business.

“Do you know Garen?

“Elaine’s boy? What about him?

“Well the young man has discovered that he has quite the aptitude for magic, Elaine isn’t too pleased, said something about a lifetime of trouble  
“the last word hung of Istredd’s tongue harshly, it saddened him to see the treatment and reputation of mages get nowhere in what had to be in almost one hundred years. Every ruler on the continent had their own business with mages, some liked to use them as weapons of war and others saw them as too dangerous to even live.

“Teach the boy to how clean a house with a spell, I’m sure that’ll get his mum to warm up to the idea a bit” The bar keep said trying to lighten the mood, it did get a laugh from Istredd who took another sip from his glass.

“You jest but do you remember how I eventually convinced you to let me drink in here?”

“I have to admit the cellar has never been cleaner” They both laughed and continued their small talk. It was moments like these that Istredd cherished, Narok was a big region and he made it his business to be involved in each and every town and city in it. Whether it was offering council to local governments or simply helping a family who has discovered they now house a mage. It meant he made a lot of friends, but one thing was always ever present on his mind, if Yennefer would return to him.

He was forever grateful that his fight with Geralt never reached his conclusion, he let his emotions understandably get the better of him and surely would have perished in their battle. Instead he bettered himself throughout the years, trying to find peace and purpose had had felt been lost with Yennefer's departure.

“Still waiting on that kestrel?” the barkeep said solemnly. The degeneration of the mood was palpable and Istredd finished the last of his wine in one long gulp.

“I last heard she was in Skellige, I left her a note but...” Istredd’s voice grew almost weary. He still thought about her of course, whether awake or asleep. Sometimes they were memories others were hopes. They’d be in bed together talking about almost nothing at all as he played with her hair, it was small moments like those he missed.

“Have you ever thought about moving on mate? It’s been years”

“She’s the only woman who can truly understand me, I’m not quite sure you would understand” Istredd said his voice dripping with condescension. The barkeep rolled his eyes then went back to his menial tasks. Of course, he understood, everyone who went through life was forced to understand the same thing eventually. Nobody on this earth is worth investing this much time and thought into but unfortunately for Istredd he was willing to die for Yennefer.

As if almost through some divine shifting of events the tavern door swung open, letting in the cold mist and two sorceresses. Istredd turned and gave himself a few seconds to make sure what he was seeing was true.

“Yennefer” He whispered almost only to himself. She looked the same as she always did, a shadowy beauty that to this day was unrivalled in his eyes. She was intoxicating almost, to him at least, perfect in every way. A slender frame with just the right curves, luscious black hair which only accentuated her dark yet almost magnetic allure. She slowly turned and met Istredd’s gaze, he hadn’t aged or changed a bit since last they met, his now soft face clashing with his strong and noble demeanor.

“Istredd, it’s been too long” Yennefer said, trying to sound as friendly as possible. She wanted desperately to believe he had moved on. That she wouldn’t have to have this conversation now in front of Philippa, that he had taken these years to grow past this and find his own happiness, that he had acted like an adult. Instead what she was met with forced her heart to sink and her blood to boil.

“You must’ve gotten my note, no kestrel this time though, that’s quite alright… please have a seat. Are you drinking? Barkeep can I get a glass of wine please? I remember red being your favorite-” Yennefer threw her hand up to interrupt Istredd. Philippa raised a single eyebrow and crossed her arms, eager to see what her girlfriend would say to her old flame.

“Thank you for the offer but we’re just here to find a room for the night which I assume this place has, yes?” Yennefer said now looking at the bartender who simply nodded. She then started bartering prices with the man, seemingly completely ignoring Istredd who began to look around for Geralt, she made eye contact with Philippa but thought nothing of her. His romantic rival had gone and his hopes for another chance at love were higher than ever.

“It’s settled then, seventy crowns a night” Yennefer and the barkeep shook hands as she handed over the crowns for the first night.

“Why don’t you stay with me? I recently came across quite a nice estate back in Aaed Gynvael and there is more than enough room for the both of us” Istredd’s voice was erratic, manic even his heart, emotions and brain all running on overdrive. Philippa once again raised an eyebrow a smirk soon following as Yennefer stood to face Istredd.

Yennefer stood and walked away back to Philippa, hoping that Istredd would understand her final hint. Istredd however was too high off his own idea of love, he had dreamt of this moment for years and nothing was going to stop him.

“Yennefer I-” Istredd almost pleased finally feeling the harsh blizzard emanating from Yennefer’s cold demeanor.

“You’re pathetic” Philippa said coldly, locking her gaze with Istredd.

“Excuse me?” Istredd said his voice starting to bubble with rage. Who was she to interrupt what had to be the most important moment in his life since Yennefer left him?

“You’ve waited all this time for a woman who feels nothing for you, id pity you if I had it in me, instead it almost makes me feel sick to hear you talk” There was nothing Philippa respected less than someone like Istredd. Someone who invested so much into someone who quite obviously felt nothing for them. He’d rather Istredd be impossibly sad and angry, hunting Yennefer to the ends of the earth. Instead he was a wallowing, sad man who had bettered himself solely to win Yennefer back. He was a spineless, sad man that Philippa had quickly come to despise.

He was shaking with anger, Yennefer hadn’t seen him this riled up since he found out she was seeing Geralt.

“And you are? What could you possibly know about the love me and Yennefer share?!” Istredd essentially howled almost seeing red. Philippa looked as cold and as stern as ever except a smirk now fought its way through her face. She turned to Yennefer and pulled her close and kissed her, they shared a brief moment of passion as Istredd watched in horror as his love was taken from him once again. The barkeep didn’t seem to mind though, he even considered lowering their rent for the spectacle.

“Yennefer is mine. She’ll never be yours, that kestrel is never coming, and you’ll never get to taste her ever again.”

“And you know what the worst part is? You’ll think about this moment for the rest of your sad, pathetic life. How you thought you were finally rewarded for all your hard work only to have me take it all from you. I’ll fuck her tonight, thinking of this, thinking about how sad you looked as I took what you could only dream to be yours. She’ll scream my name, it’ll bounce off the walls of this tavern and she’ll never think about you again.”

Her words rang through his head. He tried to say something, anything to save himself from this embarrassing world of torment Philippa had forced upon him but his voice got caught in his throat. Everything he had been waiting for came crashing down, to save what face he had he stood and walked out of the tavern sharing once last sad look with Yennefer who returned no signs of sympathy or pity.

“What did you sa-” Yennefer was cut off by Philippa gripping her hips tightly. Her breathing was heavy, and she pulled Yennefer close and whispered into her ear, “Upstairs. Now”. With that Yennefer was whisked away up the stairs as the barkeep looked at them walk away, shaking his head at what he just witnessed and resumed cleaning his glasses.

Yennefer was practically dragged upstairs and as soon as they made it to their room Philippa forced a kiss from Yennefer. She immediately gripped her hips and started biting her girlfriends’ lips as she pulled away. She ran her finger around the waistband of Yennefer’s pants. She put her hand down Yennefer’s pants and felt her warm, wet folds with her fingers. She was as ready as she was, that earlier exchange must've done the same to Yennefer as it did to Philippa.

“Strip now” Philippa commanded as she snapped her fingers, removing her clothes and replacing them with her black leather outfit. The tight leather stockings gripped the flesh on her thighs, causing them to spill ever so slightly over them. Philippa’s body was a sight to behold and when Yennefer was commanded and forced around like this it got her wetter than she cared to admit.

“Get your collar, fasten it yourself, then get on your knees in front of me”

“Yes, mistress” Philippa smirked and crossed her arms and started tapping her foot.

Yennefer looked down to Philippa’s pussy to see it had begun leaking, its juices streaming down her thigh and onto her leather stockings. Yennefer had begun salivating and quickly summoned her collar, fastening it and feeling her magic drained away. In some twisted way she had become so conditioned to her magic being drained that it started to arouse her because she knew what came next.

She walked on over to Philippa and knelt before her, looking up at her with those same fierce eyes. Philippa smirked and moved on over to the kneeling Yennefer, letting her pet and girlfriend move her head forward to taste her mistress. Philippa let out a small gasp as Yennefer began working on her wet mound. Her tongue being sure to get as much juice as it could, Yennefer’s lipstick starting to smear.

Yennefer began sucking at Philippa’s now bloomed clit. Each tongue swirl or movement sending jolts of pleasure throughout Philippa’s body, her toes started to curl, and her legs started to grow weak. She held and pulled Yennefer’s hair in place as she began to grind on her face, smearing her makeup all over it. The pain of having her hair pulled and being collared all the while pleasing her girlfriend almost had Yennefer’s eyes rolling in the back of her head and it wasn’t before long that Philippa’s orgasm came crashing down on her.

“You” Philippa started as she pulled Yennefer’s hair harder, pushing her mouth into her wet folds simply wanted to have her there.

“Are” Philippa continued as she kept up her grinding, her rhythm increasing and her breathing becoming faster and faster. Seeing Yennefer’s well fucked face beneath her was sending her through a spiral and it ended in the same beautiful climax it always did.

“Mine” Philippa finally exclaimed as she felt her orgasm crash onto her, her legs stumbling, finding balance on Yennefer who was trying her best to lap up all the juices she saw her mistress spilling, wanting none of it to go to waste. Images of Istredd’s sad, pathetic face raced through Philippa’s mind and that in combination with Yennefer’s tongue brought on a second, less powerful orgasm. She had the woman of his dreams kneeling in front of her, savoring every drop her aching pussy let out. 

She finally escaped her climax and found power in her legs again, opening her eyes to meet Yennefer’s makeup smeared face. She pulled Yennefer up and leaned into kiss her, tasting her own juices and Yennefer. It was like nectar to her, she let her fingers dig into Yennefer’s flesh finding visceral glee that she was clutching and grabbing something that Istredd would kill for. It would take a long time to get over that high.

“Well done, pet” Philippa said casually as she snapped her fingers, turning her leather outfit into her nightwear.

“Thank you mistress”, Yennefer removed her collar and also changed into her sleepwear. She went on over to their bathroom to freshen up as Philippa started to unpack their bags.

“What exactly did you say to Istredd?” Yennefer asked from across the hall

“Exactly what you were thinking”

“Smart gamble guessing Istredd was in town, I assume you used locator spell”

“I thought it’d become useful at some point, pure chance it was him in town though” Philippa said as Yennefer came back into their room. Philippa got herself into bed and Yennefer followed suit and snuggled up next to her lover. The two women found themselves hand in hand in bed, their raven hair sprawled against their pillows. They would continue their adventures across the world, and things were sure to change. One thing that would remain a constant however is that Yennefer was hers, and she was Yennefer’s.


End file.
